Perfectly Fit
by ordinaireme
Summary: "We're perfectly fit each other, aren't we?"


" _Aomine..._ " seorang gadis berpose erotis mendorong tubuh Aomine hingga ia terduduk.

"E-Eh?"

" _T-Tolong... Aomine-_ kun..."

"H-Horikita- _san_..?"

Pipi pemuda berkulit _dim_ itu dielus perlahan, lembut dan benar-benar membuat semua laki-laki tergoda.

" _Aomine.._ "

"...Mine.."

"Aomine!"

" **AHO** MINE DAIKI!"

.

.

 **Perfectly Fit**

A Fanfiction by **OrdinaryFujoshi**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

"Oi! Aomine!"

Aomine tahu persis kali ini bukan suara manis yang menggoda dan erotis khas bintang film biru favoritnya. Ini suara manusia coretmaniscoret pengganggu tidur lelapnya.

"5 menit!" seru pemuda bersurai biru donker itu, kembali bergumul dengan selimut yang separuh menutup tubuhnya.

"BANGUN, DAKI!" suara itu terdengar persis di sebelah telinga Aomine. Aomine terkejut dan spontan membuka lebar-lebar kedua matanya, iris biru _sapphire_ menampakkan diri dari balik kelopak mata Aomine.

Aomine masih tak mau beranjak dari kasur—kasur Kagami—tempatnya tidur semalam. Ia mendengus, memindah bantalnya untuk menutup telinga, lanjut tidur lagi. Kagami menarik selimut Aomine dengan paksa, Aomine diseret turun dari tempat tidur.

"Oi! Kalau kamu nggak bangun nanti telat kerja!" Kedua kaki Aomine dipengangi kuat-kuat oleh Kagami, tubuhnya diseret turun dari kasur, tak peduli kepala biru Aomine terbentur lantai dan mulut pemuda itu tak berhenti mengoceh tentang betapa menyebalkan dan kejamnya cara Kagami membangunkannya.

.

Aomine Daiki. 24 tahun sekarang. Lulus dari Akademi Kepolisian sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, sekarang ini bekerja di Tokyo sebagai staf kepolisian bagian kriminologi. Menikah—tidak, belum.. Bertunangan—boro-boro. Pacar..? Mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut RSTSS—rival sejati tapi sayang-sayangan—dengan Kagami Taiga.

Pemuda bersurai merah dengan gradasi hitam di ujung-ujungnya yang sama sekali nggak kelihatan manis, 100% cowok _manly_ yang tubuhnya kekar dan tingginya nyaris sama dengan Aomine. Pemuda yang Aomine hafal betul 29 hari lebih tua darinya. Pemuda yang selama SMA menjadi rival sengit dalam setiap pertandingan basket yang mereka ikuti, tapi entah mengapa sekarang malah bisa-bisanya punya hubungan unik RSTSS tadi.

Tidak jelas kapan mereka mulai punya hubungan aneh bin ajaib itu, tidak jelas siapa yang memulai. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tidak ada yang ingat maupun memperhatikan soal yang biasanya dianggap penting oleh setiap pasangan, seperti hari jadi, kencan pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan sebagainya. Kata 'kencan' bagi keduanya saja rasanya tidak punya makna khusus. Makan di Majiba boleh dibilang kencan. _One-on-one_ juga kencan. Aomine yang ngerusuh ke apartemen Kagami tanpa diundang dan tanpa bilang juga bisa disamakan dengan ngapel bagi keduanya.

Yang diingat baik Aomine maupun Kagami hanya satu. _First kiss_ mereka yang sebenarnya nggak sengaja karena Kagami terpeleset di lapangan yang basah sehabis hujan, menabrak Aomine yang berdiri di depannya—sedang memungut bola. Keduanya jatuh dengan posisi aduhai—Kagami pasti sudah mencium beton lapangan basket yang basah dan dingin kalau saja tidak ada tubuh pemuda berkulit kurang terang yang ada di bawah tubuhnya, memeluk—ralat—menangkap tubuhnya dan tidak sengaja bibir keduanya bertemu entah bagaimana.

Wajah keduanya memerah seketika, kecupan tak sengaja itu langsung diputus begitu keduanya sadar. Tidak ada satupun kata terucap setelah kejadian itu, hanya saja setelah kejadian itu tak lama kemudian keduanya sudah mengulanginya lagi berkali-kali. Insiden membawa nikmat, mungkin?

.

.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," ucap keduanya sambil menangkupkan kedua belah tangan di depan dada. Aomine sudah rapi dengan seragam biru tuanya, Kagami masih dengan kaus biasa ditambah celemek yang dipakainya untuk memasak.

Umur memang sudah dikatakan dewasa, tapi kadang kelakuan keduanya masih seperti anak kecil. Makan buru-buru dan berisik, berebutan lauk yang padahal sudah dibagi rata. Sudah pasti, coretbocahcoret lelaki kurang terang ini yang mulai duluan.

Saat Kagami tidak melihat, sepotong _tempura_ udang dicomot satu. Kagami tidak sadar. Daging yakiniku diambil sepotong. Masih belum ketahuan. Yang ketiga kali baru ketahuan.

"Ba-ghianmu khan udhah adha!" Kagami protes dengan mulut masih penuh.

"Telan dulu," Aomine berkata santai sambil mencomot lagi tempura Kagami.

" **AHO—** _gulp_ — **MINE**! Itu masih banyak kan!"

"Aku mau punyamu."

Kagami dengan mendengus kesal. Ditukarnya piring lauk miliknya dan milik Aomine, mana mau dia porsi lauknya dikurangi. Tapi sudah ditukar pun, Aomine tetap mengambil dari piring di depan Kagami.

"Ngapain sih?!"

"Aku mau punyamu, sederhana kan."

Adu mulut mulai lagi. Kagami juga membalas. Lauk Aomine juga sedikit demi sedikit diambil.

"Heh, ngapain? Itu punyaku!"

"Kamu juga gitu!"

"Ya kamu juga nggak usah gitu!"

"Kamu yang nggak usah gitu, Bakagami!"

"Ahomine!"

"Bakagami!"

"Ahomine!"

.

.

Nggak selesai-selesai. Baru berhenti setelah makanannya habis atau _grandfather clock_ antik di ruang tamu Kagami berdentang delapan kali.

" _Kuso.._ Aku terlambat! _Ittekimasu_!" Aomine buru-buru beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melesat keluar sambil berusaha mengenakan sepatu hitam mengilap yang selalu disemir Kagami dengan rajin.

" _Itterashai_.." jawab Kagami pelan.

.

.

.

Rutinitas mereka selalu begitu. Hampir tiga tahun ini tidak banyak berubah. Aomine memang tidak setiap hari ada di apartemen Kagami, dia juga pulang ke rumah, tapi keduanya selalu merasa lebih nyaman kalau ada satu sama lain. Kagami, tidak sendirian di rumah, dan Aomine, ada yang mengingatkannya untuk berangkat kerja dan tidak malas.

Kagami bukannya tidak kerja, tapi libur musim panas seperti ini, dia juga libur. Tepat, Kagami adalah pelatih tim basket dan guru olahraga di SMP Teiko. Liburan seperti ini biasanya ia di rumah, beberes dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Kagami tidak suka tempatnya kotor, bertolak belakang dengan Aomine yang masa bodoh saja. Setelah membereskan piring bekas sarapan, biasanya Kagami membereskan cucian pakaian lalu membaca atau menonton televisi. Intinya : Kagami calon ibu rumah tangga yang super baik dan sudah _ready stock_ —siap lamar.

Aomine sebenarnya nggak tega juga harus meninggalkan calon—uhuk— _istri_ nya di rumah sendirian. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aomine tahu meskipun Kagami tidak pernah bilang, Kagami sangat sayang padanya. Yah, boleh lah, sekali-sekali bikin dia senang dengan menurut saja. Toh Aomine kapok membuat Kagami mengamuk. Terakhir kali Kagami marah padanya, Aomie disuruh tidur di sofa dan tidak dibagi sarapan.

.

"Oi, Aomine!"

"Imayoshi... _senpai_ ," kata terakhir diucapkan Aomine pelan saja. Dari SMA entah kenapa ia selalu melanjutkan sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan pemuda berkacamata ini. Bahkan sekarang bekerja juga di tempat yang sama. Cara bicaranya yang seenaknya saat remaja dulu membuat Aomine masih belum terbiasa dengan tata cara bicara yang lebih sopan pada seniornya.

"Melamun?"

Aomine diam saja. Sepertinya kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya yang entah apa.

"Semua! Tugas! Kasus di sekitar Ikebukuro! _Move, move!_ " perintah lelaki paruh baya yang punya jabatan tertinggi di ruangan itu pada semua personilnya. Gagal sudah rencana Aomine untuk pulang cepat hari ini—lebih cepat dari jam biasanya ia lembur. Lembur tiba-tiba begini pasti membuat Kagami cemas. Dirogohnya saku celana untuk mengambil ponselnya, paling tidak ia ingin mengirim pesan singkat agar Kagami tidak cemas.

"Tch, baterainya habis," desis Aomine. ' _Sudahlah. Nanti saja_.'

.

.

.

Jam 10 malam. Meleset 2 jam dari kapan seharusnya Aomine pulang. Jangankan telepon, sms pun tidak. Kagami cemas sendiri. Beberapa kali nomor Aomine di _dial_ , tapi masuk ke pesan suara.

Makan malam sup miso dan ikan goreng jadi dingin sembari berjalannya waktu. Kagami juga akhirnya ketiduran meskipun berkali-kali bangun begitu ponsel di tangannya bergetar, berharap kabar dari Aomine.

Terbayang di benak Kagami tentang Aomine. Mulai dari pikiran positif tentang mau memberinya kejutan, ada lembur, atau pulang ke rumah orangtuanya tapi lupa memberi kabar, sampai ke negatif tentang Aomine kecelakaan atau sedang bersama gadis-gadis—Kagami tahu persis lelaki itu mesumnya tidak berubah, beda jauh dengan dirinya yang ditanya apa pernah melihat isi majalah gaib Aomine selalu menjawab belum.

.

.

.

Berbeda jauh, kan? Baik Aomine maupun Kagami juga tidak mengerti kenapa keduanya bisa punya hubungan khusus seperti itu. Yang satu masa bodoh, yang lain peduli meskipun sering ditutup-tutupi. Yang satu rajin, yang lain malas bukan kepalang. Yang satu mesum, yang satu polos. Yang satu kalau sedang _gentle_ tidak ada yang mengalahkan, yang lain terima saja dan menurut. Yang satu biru—warna dominan yang juga terkesan _calm_ , yang satu merah—yang lekat dengan kesan menggebu-gebu dan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kagami bangun sudah tidak di sofa lagi. Ada yang memindahkannya ke kasur malam sebelumnya. Tirai sudah dibuka, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk menerangi kamarnya. Di _nightstand_ tepat di sebelah kasur, sudah ada beberapa potong roti yang dipanggang dengan secangkir coklat yang sudah tak terlalu panas. Di sebelah kasurnya juga, ada seorang pemuda yang tertidur dengan lengannya sebagai bantal.

"Aomine..?"

Surai biru tua yang berantakan dielus perlahan dengan sayang. Pemiliknya tiba-tiba bangun begitu merasakan tangan hangat Kagami Mengeluarkab kepala birunya.

" _Tadaima,"_ Aomine menyapa Kagami dengan lembut.

" _Okaeri,"_ balas Kagami. Sejenak keduanya membiarkan manik mereka bertemu.

"Jadi.. Gimana? Kamu suka hadiahnya?" tanya Aomine.

"Hadiah?"

Aomine meraih tangan Kiri Kagami dan mengecup jemarinya perlahan. "Tumben kamu nggak memperhatikan," senyum Aomine pada pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu. "Pas, kan?"

" ...?" Kagami lalu terdiam menatap lingkaran logam yang melingkari jari manis kirinya. Sederhana tanpa ornamen spesial, terlihat normal. "Ini..?"

"Coba dilepas, dilihatnya bagian dalamnya."

Dengan patuh Kagami melepas cincin itu. Tulisan dengan huruf alfabet terukir di dalamnya, ' _Aomine Daiki'._

Aomine menunjukkan benda yang sama, belum dipakai. "Tulisan di dalamnya, namamu." Aomine agaknya malu mengucapkannya, ia buang muka dan semburat merah sedikit muncul di pipinya.

Tangan berkulit _dim_ bergerak, meminta cincin yang masih ada di telapak Kagami. "Boleh?" ssenyumnya. Cincin itu dipakaikan ulang setelah Kagami dimintanya memasangkan cincin di jarinya.

.

" _We're perfectly fit each other, aren't we?_ "

.

.

.

End.

.

* * *

 **Ordinary's Note**

Hai hai!

Hasil kerja tangan yang aslinya WB, cuma dipaksa nulis karena ide dadakan. Buru buru ya? Padahal biasanya plottingnya lebih woles ketimbang ini.

Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan sekali-sekali nyoba suasana lain nulis epep...

 ** _Mind to Read and Review?_**

Salam fujo, Ordinary

.

FF ini dibuat Agustus lalu. Jadi, kalau bahasanya udah beda sama FF terbaru Ordin... Yha. Gitu.


End file.
